The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword
by Bob The Builder Of Stuff
Summary: What happens when a evil five year old toddler sets up an evil plan to destroy Percy's relationship with Annabeth? FIND OUT!  One shot... for now.


**The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword**

**Chapter 1**

**This chapter is rated:** **K+ for mild violence.**

**Disclaimer:** _**Eh... I'm not even going to bother.**_

The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword

It all started one peaceful summer night. And by peaceful if you mean being attacked by monsters, it was a _very_ peaceful night. It all started when I went to go pick up Annabeth for our night out.

I showed up at the Athena cabin around five o'clock wearing my camp half-blood T-shirt under my formal clothes. I walked up to the door and knocked three times. One of Annabeth's younger half sisters answered the door. She had the same gray eyes and Blondie hair that most of the Athena dime-gods had, and she looked almost like a mini-Annabeth.

"Hello, I'm Percy." I said in a nice way, also adding a smile, "Is Annabeth here?"

The little girl peeked at me from behind the door in a suspicious way for about a minuet, and then slammed the door in my face.

_Just great... _I thought miserably_, I'm going to be late..._

I could clearly see the _mini-Annabeth_ peeking at me through one of the windows, but I pretended not to notice. So I just knocked again, hoping someone else would answer the door.

After I knocked, I waited for a minuet... and then another... and then another..., So I just gave up and knocked again and _guess what_? She opened the door again, the evil mini-Annnabeth that was determined to ruin my evening.

"Excuse me", I said as politely as possible, "But I _really_ need to see Annabeth now... can you tell her that I'm waiting at the door?"

She looked up at me wearing that same suspicious expression, that had a hint of I hate you mixed in with the cute, innocence, and childish happiness.

"Why do you need to see her?" Mini-Annabeth asked.

"Uhhh..." I said trying to think of something, "I need to talk with Annabeth about our attack plan for the capture the flag game this weekend!"

Mini-Annabeth looked at me in a confused way, and then frowned at me while giving me a look that said; _your an idiot and I hate you._

"_Our cabin_ is against _your cabin_ _stupid..._" She said, "And I know why your here anyway... your going on a _date_ with Annabeth..."

"So what if I am!" I said angrily now, "I JUST WANT TO SEE ANNABETH!"

"Well, mommy says that she doesn't want you hanging around with her..." She said smiling at me defiantly, "And you _do not_ want to mess with my mommy...

I was about to scream at the little kid again, but Annabeth finally came to the door wearing a pretty blue dress.

"Oh hi Percy!" She said smiling at me with an eyebrow raised, "What was all the yelling about?"

"Ohh nothing'..." mini-Annabeth said in a sugary sweet voice baby voice, "I was just talking to this nice boy about how butterfly's are _soo _pretty!"

"NO!" I shouted, "She's evil! she's tried to break us up! she's trying to stop US! _SHE'S TRYING TO STOP US FROM BEING TOGETHER!_"

Annabeth looked alarmed for a moment, but then just looked at me sceptically, and then down at her mini-me.

"Percy, little Suzie is_ five years old,_ she doesn't even know what it means to date... isn't that right Suzie?"

Suzie smiled up at us in such a sweet way, I felt like I was going to barf. She was evil, and she could get away with it by just flashing us with some cute theatrics. I wasn't going to stand for it.

"I'm telling you..." I said in a deadly serious voice, "Little Suzie Is trying to break us up!"

Annabeth frowned at me, clearly not amused. "Alright Percy, I'm going to tell you once more, little Suzie isn't going to hurt anyone... now are we going to go or what?"

"I'm telling you! litt-" Annabeth cut me off before I cold even finish my sentence.

"Percy stop it!" She said, "If you yell at Suzie one more time this date is off... do you hear me?"

Somehow, little Suzie smiled even more. And I hated her all the more too.

"Okay... Annabeth, you win, can we just go now?"

"No." she replied, "Not until you apologize."

Normally, I would have argued with her. But if I did, then the date would be off. And if the date was off, that would mean that _Suzie_ had won. But if I apologized Suzie won anyway. There was no way out. That stupid little kid probably had it all planned out.

_Damn those Athena kids and there plans!_ I thought angrily.

"OK, sorry for being mean to you Suzie..." I said lamely, "Now can we go?"

Annaabeth seemed disappointed, but she led little Suzie back inside, and then started walking to our meeting spot without a word.

And that's how it went all night. Annabeth ignored me as though her life depended on it. Even after we got to the restaurant, she barley said a word to me, and kept giving me this disapproving stare from across the table. Like she was looking at me through a microscope or something.

_Why does she care about stupid little Suzie so much anyway! I'm her boyfriend, she should care about me more!_

"Alright Annabeth, I get that your angry at me, but can we just forget little Suzie for now and just enjoy our night out?"

"It's always all about you isn't it!" She shouted, "Well I'm through with you seaweed idiot! I'm leaving!"

And she left. Just like that, she got up and stormed out of the restaurant, just as the waiter was bringing us our food. I tried to hide my embarrassment as the whole restaurant watched my huge rejection. I tried to just sit there and take it like a man. But instead I did something even stupider. I chased Annabeth Chase.

XXXXXXXX

I finally caught up with her behind a run down diner. She wasn't that hard to follow, she left quite an easy trail to follow. Everyone that had seen her walk by gave me an evil stare that just said;_ your a total jerk for making her cry._

I wanted to approach her, but I couldn't for some reason, I knew that if I talked to her now it would only get worse. So I hid behind a trash can, and watched her cry for a while. Soon her sobs started to get less and less, and they turned into depression. And then it became something even worse. _Anger._

I could see her from behind the trash can, skulking around, pacing back and forth, formulating some plan to get her revenge on me. And I can tell you one thing about Athena girls; something bad is probably going to happen to you if you get one angry. _Evil plan angry._ So I decided to stop her before it got out of hand.

I walked out from behind the trash can and grabbed her shoulder. Dumb idea.

She whipped around, Blondie curls flying as she pulled her dagger from her pretty blue dress while staring down at me with those cold gray eyes.

And honestly, as far as I was concerned, that was going to be the last thing I ever saw. That is until she saw something behind me. She froze and her eyes widened in horror. And having a sharp dagger pressed against my neck, I decided it was probably a good idea to freeze to, and also bulge my eyes.

"Percy don't move!" She whispered, _"There's a giant minotaur behind you!"_

_"It's not like I have a choice!"_ I whispered back, _"You kind of have a knife pressed up against my throat!"_

_"Well what should we do?"_

"_You tell me miss master of plans!_"

I regretted saying that last part after Annabeth pressed the knife harder against me.

_"Alright Alright! I'll think of something!"_ I gasped.

There really wasn't much room for error. Now that I listened, I could hear the the deep panting of the Minotaur as it looked for us.

_"Whats wrong with it? why can't it see us?"_

_"I don't know!"_ Annabeth whispered back, _"I don't have all the answers seaweed idiot!"_

_"Hey!"_ I whispered a little to loudly.

The minotaur grumbled behind me, and I heard it come closer to us trying to sniff us out. We both knew there wasn't much time left now.

_"Percy! throw Riptide at it on the count of three OK?"_ she mumbled.

"_Wait what?_"

_"One... Two..._ THREE!"

Annabeth pulled the knife of my neck, and I whirled around pulling riptide out of my pocket and throwing it as hard as I could toward the sound of the monster, and then turned back around towards Annabeth.

I was expecting a completely different sound honestly. You know, a howl of pain, so last words, or maybe even a scream. But instead I heard _gurgling_.

"Um... Percy... you did _take cap off_ of Riptide right?"

"Um... _the cap...?_"

I slowly turned around expecting the minotaur to charge right through us. But instead, the minotaur was choking on something. We both watched as it gagged and tried to do the Heimlich maneuver on itself. It kept trashing around for a while, but it got slower and slower until it turned blue and collapsed on the ground, and exploded into ash.

"Um what just happened?"

"I think you threw Riptide into his mouth... and then he choked on it and died."

I walked over to the pile of ash on the floor and looked around for my pen. After a few moments of pushing through the pile of ash and minotaur hair; I found it. Except it was different. Now the pen had changed from a simple ballpoint pen into a fancy ballpoint pen. I turned it over and found an owl engraved into it with the words "The pen is mightier than the sword."

An owl... the symbol of Athena... Did Athena set a Minotaur after me?

"Yes, yes I did Percy..." a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see no other than little Suzie. I backed up in horror, expecting her to morph into some evil mind reading monster.

But instead, there was a bright flash of light, and little Suzie transformed into Athena.

_Oh crap..._

"No need to be worried Perseus, for you see, I was simply testing you. I said before that I did not approve of your relationship with my daughter. But after some _convincing_ from my sister Aphrodite, I decided to let you be." She said, pausing dramatically, "So I decided to test your integrity, by setting up this _little test. _ And I'm not _happy_ to say that you passed it, but you did, which means you have my approval."

Relieved, I let out a sigh.

_I can finally have peace now... I just hope there's no catch._

"But..." Athena started again, "If you do the slightest thing to make me believe that you are mistreating my daughter, you shall suffer my wrath for _all eternity_! So good luck Percy, I only expect the _finest_ from you..."

And just like that, blasted back off with a blinding flash of light, leaving me to wonder whether the encounter was a good one or a very bad one. But before I could, Annabeth ran over to me and knocked the air right out of me.

"_PERCY!_ I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE BEING SUCH A JERK TO MY MOM! LITTLE SUZIE WAS MY MOM YOU IDIOT! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE OR I'M GOING TO-"

I cut her off right then and there with a kiss on the lips. After that she calmed down.

And so we went back over to the restaurant and enjoyed the rest of our meal, shooting threatening glares at anyone who looked at us funny.

In other words, It all was happily ever after. Well at least it was _for now..._

_**AN: Well, it's just a random story I suppose. Good for curing that pesky writers block. But anyway, I'm Bob The Builder Of Stuff! WHATS UP PEOPLE! (Yes! there are actually guys with imagination!) This is my first story in the Percy Jackson category. honestly I don't think I'm going to do anymore here unless I get more writers block. (writing funny stuff helps me get past it.) You see writing in first person is very difficult for me. but anyway, please review and tell me how you liked it!**_


End file.
